vampirikfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 04 The Past
This is the fourth Episode in the First Season Plot As their first month aniversery comes up Edward Van Helsing announces to Moloch Vambreere, Sidney Tallon and Celia Fiennes they will perform the Ascension that night. Lidia Van Helsing meets with Sassily Torrence and Sass announces Maroon 5 is coming to the Oxford Outback bar that night, and they are sneaking out to see it. Larry Tate and Tony Delore over hear them. That night Sid, Moloch and Celia meet with Edward in his lounge. He tells them each one will look into the pot of boiling blood and their worst memory as a vampire will be revealled. Lidia and Sass sneak out of their room but are caught by Tony and Larry who forces themselves along, they sneak out. Sid goes first, his memory is of a boy in Ireland, he meets him and slowly falls in love with him, his name was Tenner Lys. When he gets a bounty to kill Tenner, he revealles himself as a vampire and his love for Tenner but he is disgusted and leaves him. Sids become raged and kills Tenner before he can leave and takes the bounty money. Edward asks Sid how he feels and Sid denies any regrets, showing he hides his real feelings. Lidia, Sass, Tony and Larry stand in line when Tyson Jackson walks by and hits on Lidia, she shuts him down so he picks on Larry, then Tony, Sass tells him where to stick it. They get let in. Celia goes next, Her memory takes her to Hackney, England, 1741 (april 10th). She finds herself running here as she has been acused of being a witch back home. She meets with her family friend Aunt Mima, who in turn tell her the best way is to fake her death. They have the townspeople hang her, and then she escapes and her body is gone in the monring, assuming she "burned up" . She then watched them kill Mima for knowing she exsisted and helping her. Celia admitts she feels bad, but she loved Mima and thats why Mima did what she did. Lidia, Sass, Tony, Larry and Tyson all watch Maroon 5 play as vampires show up. the band escapes, and Lidia, Sass, Tony, Larry and Tyson go out the back door where more thug vamps are but Mr. Titus shows up and helps them in his van as they drive away. Moloch goes and revealles his worst memory is being turned by Goron, and how Goron hunted him down for six months and feed off him while he was forced to fend for himself. Then they see Lidia being attacked, Moloch and Edward both know its a vision and something has happend to Lidia. Lidia wakes up, chained up next to Sass who is knocked out. Starring Edward Van Helsing Lidia Van Helsing Moloch Vambreere Sidney Tallon Celia Fiennes Tony Delore Larry Tate Tyson Jackson Mr. Titus Goron Tenner Lys Mima Maroon 5 Previous Episode 03 Search Next Episode 05 Rescue Category:Season one